Hey! Do the Thing!
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: El uno sin el otro no puede trabajar, porque uno piensa y ella hace la cosa. Zhurrick Up!


**Hey! Do The Thing!**

Advertencias: Ninguna solo Zhurrick

 **I.**

Suspiro, estaba agotada. Se ducho, se cambió con su mejor ropa y fue a la decimosexta entrevista de trabajo, no es que fuera mala sino que la mayoría buscaba algo que ella no tenía como sonreír e insinuarse al encargado de turno, ella no era así y no lo seria nunca.

─ Zhu Li Moon, ¿Verdad?

─Si señor

El moreno la analizo dando vueltas alrededor de ella y murmurando incoherencias, luego salió de la oficina dando saltos, la chica permaneció firme hasta que el hombre volvió a entrar.

─Zhu Li muévete tenemos cosas que hacer

Abrió los ojos sorprendida ─ ¿Tengo el empleo?

Él bufo mientras su pie se movía con molestia ─Obviamente, por eso quiero que te muevas, una empresa no se hace sola

A partir de ahí se convirtió en la inseparable asistente de Varrick

 **II.**

Ser Zhu Li es difícil, ser ella misma es fácil pero para Varrick Zhu Li lo sabe todo y punto final. Si él no encuentra sus botas de foca bebé en su armario pega el grito y ella , como buena asistente, va en su ayuda abriendo el armario y colocándole los calzados a su jefe que llora como si fuera un niño al que le acaban de sacar su dulce, lo calma y le sonríe cosa que anima al empresario.

Zhu li lo sabe todo, nada ni nadie puede mentirle u ocultarle cosas porque al fin de cuentas ella lo descubre y lo sabe.

─Señor, recién coloque su taza de té en esta mesa, diga la verdad

Él suda y tiembla, come sus uñas y traga en seco─ No sé de qué me hablas

Mueve su cabeza en señal de negación─ Señor ─dice levantando el mantel que ocultaba la taza rota con el líquido desparramado por el piso.

Trata de disimular, se pone derecho respondiendo con calma ─Venia de jugar golf y me tropecé, lo siento

─No debe preocuparse, ahora mismo le preparo otra

Zhu li lo sabe todo y punto final.

 **III.**

Zhu li disfruta su día libre aunque una parte ella está preocupada por su jefe y otra no. Se acuesta en la silla playera y deja a un lado su jugo de limón exprimido, el sol la reconforta, el estrés se va y mira a las familias jugar libremente, parecen felices entonces se pregunta ¿Seria madre? O ¿Alguna vez se casara? Pero una vocecita susurra "No, porque vives para él y él no lo permitiría" frunce el ceño, al parecer ni en sus pensamientos puede descansar de él.

 **IV**

Varrick lamenta haberla dejado ir, fue un imbécil, lo reconoce y está herido ya que su fiel asistente lo abandono, a él.

Siempre quiso a alguien leal, esa era Zhu Li, a alguien que lo respetara y lo acompañara, quien más que Zhu Li y él no aprecio eso, ella le grito y se alió con Kuvira.

Tenía frio, todas las noches Zhu Li lo arropaba y él pedía que se quedara hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo ahora ella no estaba.

Cuando la chica lo dejo pudo ver en sus ojos que era verdad, la uso pero también había otro sentimiento en ella que no podía percibir. Tenía la esperanza en volver con ella, porque él era Varrick y nada ni nadie lo detenía.

 **V.**

Otra vez juntos, jefe y asistente, Varrick y Zhu Li en una nueva aventura. El uno sin el otro no puede trabajar.

─Zhu Li, haz la cosa

─Si señor

Porque uno piensa y ella hace la cosa.

 **VI.**

─No quiero ser tu asistente, siempre estoy a tu sombra haciendo todo lo que deseas pero nunca me preguntas que es lo que quiero

Él la agarra de la mano─ Estas a mi sombra porque es lo que deseo, si te tratara como a una igual tal vez me dejarías

Ella se zafa del agarre ─Por esa razón te dejaría, porque a tu sombra soy inútil y te volvería dejar si fuera necesario

Luego se fue corriendo, el hombre de la tribu del agua se palmeo la cara, realmente es un idiota

 **VII.**

Todos corrían, unos gritaban, el mundo ardía y ellos amándose en ese mismo instante.

─ Por favor Zhu Li Moon ¿Te casarías con este despiadado ser que te hace trabajar día y noche, con este idiota?

La chica rio levemente y se tiro a sus brazos, lo abrazo fuertemente y se besaron.

─Claro que si Varrick

 **VIII.**

Luna de miel sencilla pero teniendo como marido a Varrick nada es sencillo.

─ ¿Qué te parece querida? Esta nave se llama Zhurrick en honor nuestro, con la tecnología de Industrias Sato y diseño mío

Ella bajo sus las maletas mientras unos empleados bajaban las de su marido, él parecía nervioso y ella recorría la maquina seriamente.

─ Se que querías algo sencillo como unas vacaciones o una cena pero…

─Es suficiente─ el hombre bajo decepcionado los hombros ─ Realmente me gusta, es perfecto Varrick

─ ¿En serio?

─Si

Él bailo saltando hasta agarrarla de la cintura y besarla

─ Entonces vamos a estrenarla

Desaparecieron en uno de los tantos cuartos que poseía la nave.

 **IX.**

Hogar dulce hogar, olor a miel en la entrada, flores de jazmín en el comedor y fresias en el aire.

─Ya llegue

La chica levanto la mirada dejando el libro en la mesa ratona, se levantó y recibió a su marido.

─Qué bueno que llegaste, por un momento temí en ver tus películas

─ ¿Qué tienen de malo mis películas?

Ella dudo acomodando sus lentes ─Son pésimas, nada más

─Antes me habías dicho que eran buenas

─Nunca lo dije

─Cierto

Se quedaron en silencio, él coloco su mano en el vientre de su esposa.

─ ¿Cómo están?

─Por ahora tranquilos, antes estaban inquietos tienen esa mala costumbre de moverse en todo momento

─Son como yo, no te quejes

─Lo sé

 **X.**

─ ¡Y así amigos fue como conocí al amor de mi vida!

El aula del colegio de sus hijas quedo perplejo, incluyendo las maestras.

─Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias

Las niñas se palmearon su rostro mientras su madre solo permanecía seria.

─Y bien ¿Cómo lo hice?

─Creí que ibas a hablar de tus empresas

─Si, si, es lo de menos pero una cosa llevo a la otra y termine hablando de ti

Ella bufo mientras caminaba enfrente del público infantil.

─Buenas, mi nombre es Zhu Li Moon y les voy a hablar…

─ ¡Eso es querida! ¡Zhu Li haz la cosa!

Ella rio por lo bajo ─Lo sé

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, hace rato que no veía nada sobre ellos y en un arranque de emoción quedo esto como resultado. Acepto sus comentarios.**


End file.
